Everything Burns
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: She watches as her brother fights his most deadly enemy yet.


_**This was a Songfic to Everything Burns by Anastasia featuring Ben Moody**_

_** No idea what it is about though as I am actually listening to it as I am writing this AN. So hope it goes well.**_

Normal script

She looked on as a song played in her mind, watching as her baby brother fought his deadliest enemy, with a fierce determination that noone could match. She no longer kept to herself after it became known to him and his friends that she knew their deep, dark secret, yet they didnt include her in the fights as a fellow ghost hunter/fighter. But she had proved useful to the trio, two of which were tied to an overheating boiler, forced to watch as their friend and brother fought to save their lives and those of his parents and teacher, Mr. Lancer.

She saw him fall from the sky into a limp heap and screamed as her parents did as well, but it was muffled against the Ectoplasmic gag that was over her mouth. The Boiler was becoming hotter now as he got to his feet in defiance, and launched himself back into the air, charging himself at the older ghost. He dodged as said ghost launched a blast at him and he returned in kind. It was like a beautiful, bt deadly dance of blows as the two ghost's fought. She didn't know what brought this song into her mind but it was there and she wouldn't fight against it even if she had wanted to.

A part of the song summed it up for nearly everyone tied to this hunk of hot metal junk, she couldn't help but feel the heat as it started to climb beyond comfort warmth. The fight between the two ghosts had sort of simmered down to a tee, as she watched her brother start running towards them in panic. Suddenly, the ghost, he had been fighting, stepped though the flames and advanced to him, forcing him to turn his back to his trapped friends, family and teacher. She watched as the ghost beat her baby brother and heard his screams, wishing in her head that he would get through it all. Throwing him to the ground, the ghost then proceeded to blast him, even when he put up a shield in a vain attempt to protect himself from the blows that rained on him. He was in his weaker human form now, weakened from exhaustion and using too much energy. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched her brother take all these blows.

She couldn't help the tears that started to fall as her brother's assailant finally broke through the shield and started to really batter him; she desperately wanted to help as she struggled against her bonds that kept her tied to the way-too-hot boiler of the Nasty Burger restaurant. All of this felt like Deja vu somehow, but she couldn't pin it down, her brother had never spoken about it, until a hour ago, before the ghost had broken free of the Ghost Zone and taken her, their parents and her brother's friends and brought them to the Nasty Burger and went to get his teacher and bringing the overweight man back and tying them all to the boiler before he was shot at by the only other person in the room, her brother, apparently having followed them all the way, albeit invisibly.

Finally, her brother fought back as a bright flash of light illuminated the street and they saw that emergency services had just arrived on the scene. The last thing she saw as the boiler reached it's peak, was her baby brother unleashing a new power, wave's and wave;'s of green energy pouring from her mouth and slamming into the enemy and knocking him and more than a few house's down. 'This is a very powerful new power' was surely the thought going through everyone's mind as they watched the waves continue, then dissipating and going out as he collapsed onto his knees and appear to be out of breath. By that time, the emergency services had reached the hostages and were attempting to free them. Looking around the body of the officer in front of her, she saw her brother bring out a Thermos and suck up the ghost, before making his way to the boiler and getting stopped by the EMT that stood there. His face bordered on exhaustion and anxiety as he watched them get freed. Also he was still in ghost form as he saw the temperature gauge reaching peak level. Brilliant green eyes started to glow blue as he tried to lower the temperature of the boiler his loved ones were tied to.

Already she could feel the relief that came with the ghostly ice that poured from his hands and onto the metal tank behind her. The glowing green chains too, became cold and they snapped as the tension came too much for the hot Ectoplasm that formed them. They were free. But their freedom came at a cost.

All of them ran to him as he started to collapse onto the ground and changed from Phantom to Fenton, Mr. Lancer and her parents stopping dead as they saw the transformation rings up close for the first time. The teens carried on running until they were by his side and kneeling down as his eyes fluttered shut, baby blue iris's disappearing underneath a veil of skin and they stayed closed. Looking up at the raven haired girl as she pressed two fingers onto his neck, she drew them back and looked down in shock. She checked again before realising the truth.

He was gone. Dead. Now she knew why the song had come to mind as she teared up and shook her head, gag still on her mouth and getting very annoying. Ripping the gag off and looking up as her parents approached, she shook her head and laid her head against the still one of her baby brother and starting to weep uncontrollably even as they knelt down beside her and scooped her and her dead brothers friends into a group hug.

EMT's tried to get them away from the body and put it into a body bag, but she wouldn't let them as she held tightly and wouldn't let go. Even when her parents tried to prise her off him. When they did manage to get her off, she went in the ambulance with his body and rode to the hospital, where doctors and nurses bustled about, trying to revive him. But to no avail. Three hours of trying, her brother was declared dead and taken to the mortuary.

A week later, when his body had been released, they were able to hold the funeral for their lost friend and family member, and lastly ghostly hero to Amity Park. As they walked to his final resting place, they saw half of Casper High outside the graveyard, watching silently as the procession made it's way through the graveyard and paid their respects to their fallen classmate. At the front were Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez, Casper High's king and queen, both of them looking saddened and holding each other up as they watched.

A hour later, the funeral was over and she could finally be alone with her brother. Looking down as she laid flower's on his freshly covered grave, she read the inscription carved on it:

**"Daniel James 'Danny' Fenton**

**1992-2015**

**Beloved son, friend and hero.**

**Missed by all. Never forgotten_._**

As she walked away, she thought she saw a black blur in the sky. Smiling sadly, she made her way over to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle and got in, her mother at the wheel and drove off. She never noticed the ghost make a U-turn and make his way to the fresh grave and kneel in respect to his lost human half.

Danny Fenton/Phantom, recently turned full ghost, picked up the flowers laid by his sister and smiled sadly as he took off back to the ghost zone, but not before leaving a little something in thanks.

_**Ok, no idea where that came from but yeah, I got it out. Wasnt even a Plot bunny. I am never going to listen to the mentioned song in the same way again. Read, review and do whatever else takes your fancy.**_

_**By the way, the ghost, Danny was fighting was his evil older self. I didnt want to think of any other ghost and it seemed like a good idea. Hope you liked the little bit of heroism towards Danny's last breathe. If not, let me know and i'll probably just ignore it. You have been warned.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton, out. xx**_

_**Before I forget, I dont own Danny Phantom**_


End file.
